Christmas Angel
by Bishounen Hunter
Summary: It’s Christmas time and alot is going on. Meilin is trying to get Sakura away from Syaoran, Eriol is visiting, and Tomoyo is trying to throw a party without a weird lady attacking! Who is she and what does she have to do w/ Sakura’s mom? S/S & a lil
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey this is Saru-chan here, a brand new author to fanfiction.net. This is my first CCS fic, so please, be gentle.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
  
  
Christmas Angel  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Kinomoto Sakura blew on her gloved hands to warm them. It's so cold this morning! She thought, blowing again in vain on her numb hands.  
  
Just then, someone bumped into her and she was knocked to the ground. "Oh excuse me. Are you all right?" asked a familiar voice.  
  
Sakura looked up and a slight blush swept across her cheeks, making her face look even rosier. It was Syaoran. He offered her a hand to help her up, blushing as well.  
  
She sneezed and shivered slightly. When she had fallen, she had landed in a pile of snow and was rather wet.  
  
"Sorry Sakura. You'd better get inside and have some hot liquid or you might get sick." He said in a kind voice.  
  
"Look, a snack house!" Sakura said happily, despite her predicament (which isn't really a predicament at all if you think about it). "Why don't we get some hot chocolate? That's hot liquid."  
  
"Um… okay." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura walked inside to find warmth within the snack shop. She sat down in a corner booth and Syaoran soon joined her. The waiter appeared almost instantly at their table (good service, eh?).  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Oh Touya?! It's you!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
That's just what I need. Big Brother to make sure I keep my distance from Sakura. Syaoran thought.  
  
"What can I get you?" he asked in a way-too-innocent voice.  
  
"Two hot chocolates, please." Sakura asked politely.  
  
"Got it." He smiled and walked away.  
  
"Why is your brother being so nice to me? He usually flips out if he sees me with you and me together." Syaoran asked suspiciously.  
  
"It is Christmas time." Sakura said. "Even Touya is nice during Christmas. Decent at the least."  
  
"Here you go. Hot chocolate." Touya had returned. But there was one problem. He had only brought one hot chocolate.  
  
"Hey, we ordered two hot chocolates. Where's Syaoran's?" Sakura asked.  
  
"We ran out of hot chocolate. Sorry." Touya said with a smirk in Syaoran's direction.  
  
I knew it was too good to be true. It's so cold this winter. You would think that the freeze card was back. I really could've used that hot chocolate. Isn't there any place where he doesn't work? Syaoran thought with a sweat drop.  
  
"I know!" Sakura exclaimed suddenly. She got up and dashed past Touya to the other side of the store, leaving Syaoran and Touya in confusion for the moment. Then Sakura came back.  
  
"Tada." She said. The young brunette held out her hand so the two boys could see. Sakura held two straws.  
  
"Now Syaoran and me can both have hot chocolate." Sakura said, sticking the straws into the styrofoam cup. She smiled brightly, oblivious to Syaoran and Touya's reactions and began to drink. Syaoran drank from the second straw, his face closer than Touya liked to Sakura's. He was blushing furiously. Touya was red also, but not from nerves; from Anger. His plan to deprive the brat from getting hot chocolate had backfired. Nevertheless, it had worked out fine for Syaoran.  
  
Touya was about to wring Syaoran's neck, but fortunately, Touya's manager called him over to serve the other tables. Muttering about shooting a certain boy in the head with a colt.45, he stalked off.  
  
"So, Syaoran, what are you doing for Christmas?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Nothing really." Said Syaoran, looking out the window at his side and studying a wreath .  
  
"But it's Christmas! Don't you have anyone to celebrate the holiday with?" Sakura asked in a shocked tone.  
  
"No, I live alone, if you don't count Meilin. I might send a package home to my mother and sisters though." He said thoughtfully.  
  
"What about Meilin? Won't you be spending the holiday with her?" Sakura asked, referring to the Chinese girl who had a crush on Syaoran.  
  
"No, she's going to be spending Christmas with her parents. They're coming to visit her from Hong Kong." Syaoran said in an almost wistful tone.  
  
"Really?! I didn't even know her parents were still alive." Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Well, you two aren't exactly close or anything." Syaoran said with a slight smile at Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right." Sakura said. Then her face lit up. "Tomoyo's having a Christmas Party this Monday. Why don't you and Meilin come? I'm sure Tomoyo wouldn't mind."  
  
"I… guess so." Syaoran said slowly.  
  
"Great! I'll see you there. And Tomoyo will call you with the details." Sakura winked at Syaoran and stood up. "Well, I better go. It's my turn to clean the house."  
  
Syaoran watched as she left the snack shop. She has such a big heart and so much energy. Syaoran thought with a smile. That's why she's so special to me.  
  
Huh? Syaoran turned around just in time to see Touya hovering close behind, ready to strangle him.  
  
"Bye. Keep the change." Syaoran said quickly, rushing through the snack shop doors.  
  
Just then a shadow fell over Syaoran's panting form. He looked up apprehensively, expecting it to be Touya with a cooking pan. But it was Meilin.  
  
"Oh, hi Meilin." Syaoran said.  
  
"What were you two doing in there?" Meilin asked in an accusing voice.  
  
"Huh? Nothing, just talking, that's all." Syaoran said.  
  
"Oh? And what, prey tell, were you talking about?" She asked, her voice raising a bit.  
  
"About the holiday and our plans." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Did she invite you to celebrate with her?" Meilin asked in a tone that was daring him to say yes.  
  
"No." he said.  
  
Meilin's expression changed in a flash.  
  
"She invited both of us." Syaoran finished.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Sakura invited both you and me to Tomoyo's Christmas Party, this Monday." He replied calmly.  
  
"Well, I guess I can come." Meilin said in a reluctant voice.  
  
"Tomoyo will call me with the details of the party and then I'll relay them to you. Okay?"  
  
"Sure, Syaoran." Meilin said.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll talk to you later."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye, Syaoran."  
  
And with that, Syaoran turned and headed towards his apartment building, leaving Meilin there, staring at him with an expressionless face. 


	2. Chapter Two

Saru-chan again, with the second chapter to my story. Thank you for taking the time to read my story.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura  
  
  
  
Christmas Angel  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"I'm home." Sakura called as she slipped inside her front door.  
  
"Well, look whose back, little kajui." Touya said with a smirk, emerging from the kitchen.  
  
"Grr. I'm NOT a kujui!" Sakura growled.  
  
"Yeah, whatever you say kujui." Said Touya.  
  
Just then the phone rung and prevented a screaming match between brother and sister. Touya walked away, leaving Sakura to get the call. She sighed, irritated and picked up the phone.  
  
"Kinomoto Residence. Sakura speaking."  
  
"Hi, Sakura. What's wrong, you seem angry." Came a familiar concerned voice over the line.  
  
"Hi, Tomoyo. Nothing's wrong, just another fight with Touya." She said.  
  
"Oh, okay. Anyway, I called to tell you the details of my party. You are going aren't you?"  
  
"Of course I'm coming, Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "Sorry, just wanted to make sure."  
  
"Well, what are the details?'  
  
"Oh, those. Well, it's starting at 6:00 p.m. and I need to tell you the rules." "RULES?!"  
  
"Of course, Sakura. Don't worry, there not the that strict." Tomoyo said calmly.  
  
"Okay. Let's hear them." Sakura said reluctantly.  
  
"One, this is a ball. You have to wear gowns and the guys have to wear tuxedos."  
  
"But Tomoyo, I don't have a ball gown!" Sakura protested.  
  
"That's my job. I'll make you one." She said cheerily over the phone.  
  
Sakura could see Tomoyo grinning from ear to ear, thinking of a pink, frilly dress covered with bows. A sweatdrop formed on her head.  
  
"Two, each person must sing at least one song on my karyoke machine." Tomoyo said firmly.  
  
"But I've never sung before in my life!" Sakura protested again.  
  
"Don't worry, if you sing that bad, I'll just dub it over with the real singers voice." Tomoyo explained.  
  
"Well… okay, I guess I'll do it." Sakura said reluctantly.  
  
"Three, you must have a good time or I'll embarrass you in front of all the guests."  
  
"That's a relief. I'm sure I'll have tons of fun at your party, Tomoyo, and I'm sure everyone feels the same." Sakura said, happy that the last rule wasn't as bad as the first two.  
  
"Yeah. Oh, and before I forget, could you call Syaoran for me? I just realized I don't have his number." Tomoyo said.  
  
"What? I could give it to you." Sakura told her friend.  
  
"I would, but I need to go and buy decorations for the party and presents for my guests."  
  
"Presents?"  
  
"Yeah. I told everyone to bring one. Then at the party, we pull pieces of paper with somebody's name on it, and then those two exchange gifts." Tomoyo said happily.  
  
"That's a great idea, Tomoyo!" Sakura said. "I can't wait for your party!"  
  
"Me either. Well I gotta go. Talk to you later."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
Sakura placed down the receiver and stared at it for a moment. She had never called Syaoran before. She had overheard Syaoran telling his phone number to the teacher, so if there was any problem, they could call home. The teacher didn't know that Syaoran lived alone. Well, he did live with Meilin.  
  
Sakura took a deep breath and punched in the required digits. The line was ringing. Sakura swallowed a lump in her throat.  
  
"Hello?" answered a voice.  
  
"Hi, is Syaoran there?" she asked.  
  
"Who is this?" asked the voice suspiciously.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura." She replied. She knew who was on the other end on the line. Meilin had answered.  
  
"Oh. He's not home right now."  
  
"Hello?" answered another voice, this time male.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sakura? Is that you?!" He asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, I just called to tell you something." She said.  
  
"I'll just go now." Said Meilin. The click of a phone being hung up sounded.  
  
"What did you want to tell me?" he asked curiously, blushing a little.  
  
"About Tomoyo's party."  
  
"I thought Tomoyo was calling me." Syaoran said.  
  
"So did I, but she told me to call you because she had to go and shop for the party. You know decorations and stuff." She explained.  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
"It starts at 6:00 and then there are the rules. There are only four rules. One, it's a ball, You must wear a tuxedo and Meilin must wear a gown. Two," she continued, not allowing Syaoran to make a comment. "Each person must sing at least one song on her karyoke machine. Three, everyone has to have fun, or she'll embarrass you in front of the whole party. And four, you and Meilin have to bring a present so you can exchange them with somebody."  
  
"That's an awful lot." He sounded unsure.  
  
"Oh come on. It'll be fun. Tomoyo said that if you sing bad, she'll just dub over it with the actual singer's voice."  
  
"Oh, fine. We'll be there." Syaoran said.  
  
"Great. I'll see you there." Sakura said happily.  
  
"Wait, Sakura. How did you get my number?" he asked.  
  
"Um… I have to go and clean my room. Bye." Sakura said in a rush and hung up the phone. "Phew. That was a close one."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back at Syaoron's Apartment ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Um… I have to go and clean my room. Bye." Sakura said in a rush and hung up the phone. Syaoran looked at the phone, blushing. How did she get my number? Syaoran thought, staring at the phone.  
  
"Why did she call?" a cold voice asked from behind.  
  
Syaoran turned around to face Meilin. She wore an expression of anger and jealousy. He sighed.  
  
"She called to tell me the details of the party." Syaoran said.  
  
Meilin scoffed. "Yeah, right. Tomoyo was supposed to give you the details of the party, not Sakura."  
  
"Tomoyo was busy and so she asked Sakura to call me instead." He replied.  
  
"If she was so busy, where did she find the time to call Sakura?" Meilin asked accusingly.  
  
"Meilin, I'm sure all Tomoyo did was dial her number, and asked her to tell me the details of the party. Sakura probably knew the details before anyone else." Syaoran explained patiently.  
  
Meilin pouted at Syaoran. "She's trying to steal you away from me! You do realize that, don't you?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Meilin, she likes Yukito." Syaoran said. The words tasted bitter in his mouth. He wished that what he said wasn't true. But they were.  
  
He sighed. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a while."  
  
Syaoran turned, took his coat, put on his shoes and walked out the door of their four- room flat. Meilin eyes flashed and narrowed. She wouldn't let that clumsy Sakura get her Syaoran! Even if it was the last thing she did. 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Hey, I'm back with the third chapter. I want to thank Mystery, and HHSlash for leaving such nice reviews. ^-^ it makes me feel good to know someone read my fics. Well, that said, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Christmas Angel  
  
  
  
Tomoyo walked happily down the isles of Burdines, followed by two servants dressed in black suits. Oh! Tomoyo thought. Chelsea would love this scarf! And Rita would so want this nail polish! Tomoyo glanced behind her at the cart. She had already bought Eriol a novel on magic, a journal with a beautiful velvet cover for Niki, and a 'Build Your Own…' for Yamazaki. She also got a gold necklace for Meilin. But she had yet to find a gift for Sakura or Syaoran. Tomoyo tossed the scarf and nail polish into her cart and walked on. And then, something caught her eye.  
  
Oh, this is SO perfect for Sakura! Inside a glass display, sitting on a velvet pillow, were four little silver charms: A rose, a snowflake, a leaf, and a sun. Symbols representing all four seasons. Sakura will love these! Tomoyo thought with satisfaction. Smiling she asked the clerk to get them for her and those too, were added to her cart. Now for Syaron's gift. What does he like?  
  
"Miss. Tomoyo. We must leave soon. Your mother wants you to eat dinner with her, your father, and some business clients." A servant said.  
  
"Yes, I know. I only have one more thing to find." Said Tomoyo with a sigh. Her parents were always having dinner with clients, even at Christmas time.  
  
Feeling depressed, Tomoyo grabbed a book off a nearby self and threw it in the cart. That would have to do for Syaoran. "All right, I'm finished. We can leave now."  
  
Sighing again, Tomoyo walked out of Burdines and looked up. What she saw, she was definitely not prepared for. There was Syaoran, walking and looking like he was in deep thought. Not too far behind, was Meilin, a look on anger on her face.  
  
Tomoyo wondered what Syaoran was thinking about and why Meilin was so angry with Syaoran. Then it hit her. Sakura. Meilin must not have liked the phone call that Sakura made to the Li residence. She giggled picturing Sakura and Syaoran blushing while Meilin was red with steam coming out of her ears.  
  
She decided to call Sakura from her car and hear for herself what happened. "Come on guys. I have a phone call to make.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sakura's House ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The phone rang loud and clear at the Kinomoto residence 2 minutes later. Fearing it was Syaoran calling to ask again how she had his number and why she had hung up on him so fast; Sakura walked up the stairs. She knew Touya would answer it. And so he did.  
  
"Kinomoto residence. Touya speaking."  
  
Sakura listened from where she had stopped on the landing. If it was Syaoran, she was sure that Touya would react in a way she could recognize. But he just set the phone down and looked up at Sakura.  
  
"Phone for you, kajui." He said in a bored voice, and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
Sakura shakily picked up the phone. "H-hello?"  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong? You sound really nervous."  
  
"Oh, thank goodness it's you Tomoyo." Sakura breathed in a sigh of relief.  
  
"Who did you think it was?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Syaoran calling to ask me how I got his number." Sakura said. Then she explained exactly what had been done and said over the phone.  
  
"Well, when I was leaving the store today, I saw Syaoran walking in deep thought, and Meilin following him closely, looking like she was about to pulverize somebody." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Really?!" Sakura asked in surprise.  
  
"I think I have a pretty good idea what he was thinking about. Or better, who he was thinking about." Tomoyo replied in a mischievous voice.  
  
"Tomoyo, he was not thinking about me." Sakura said. Tomoyo kept telling Sakura that Syaoran liked her more than just as a friend. But Sakura knew he that wasn't true. "He only likes me as a friend."  
  
"Who wasn't thinking about you?"  
  
Sakura spun around and saw Touya there with a frown on his face. Sakura quickly reacted. She took off her slipper and threw it at Touya. He dodged it.  
  
"It wasn't that Chinese gaki you were talking about, was it?" he asked, using his favorite nickname for Syaoran.  
  
"Of course not!" Sakura protested, flushing immediately.  
  
"What's going on over there?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Touya was listening to part of our conversation." Sakura said.  
  
"Well, I'm off to my job. See you later, kajui." Touya turned and began walking to the door when Sakura threw her other slipper, and this time it hit him right in the back of the head.  
  
"Gr." Touya turned around and advanced on Sakura, a mad glare in his eyes.  
  
"AAAHHH!!!" Sakura dropped the phone and ran as fast as she could to her room and looked the door.  
  
"You got lucky this time kajui. I'm late for work."  
  
Sakura didn't answer. She heard his footsteps going down the stairs and out the front door. Sighing, she walked over to the window. Oh my gosh! Syaoran! Syaoran was walking down her street lost in thought. What is he doing here? Did he come to ask how I knew his number and why I hung up on him? WAIT! Syaoran wasn't alone! Meilin was following close behind, a look of anger on it. Why in the world are they here? Sakura bit her lip. What was going on?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ On the Street ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why is Syaoran coming here? To Sakura's house. Meilin thought angrily. Sakura must have asked him to come. She's tricking him!  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" a voice asked angrily.  
  
Huh? Meilin hid behind a bush while a teenager with black hair approached Syaoran, breaking his chain of thoughts. He looks familiar.  
  
Now I remember, he's Sakura's older brother!  
  
"What?!" Syaoran asked, confused.  
  
"I asked you why you were here." Said Touya.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking, and I didn't even realize where I was going." Syaoran said.  
  
"Whatever, just leave." He said, scowling at Syaoran.  
  
"Sorry." Syaoran turned and began to walk away looking thoroughly embarrassed. Meilin was glad that Touya was there to make Syaoran stay away from Sakura. Touya was actually helping her. She smiled happily.  
  
Meilin looked up and saw someone at one of the upstairs window. It was Sakura. She was looking at the departing Syaoran, with a wistful look in her eyes. Then her eyes lowered to Meilin. Meilin glared at her and Sakura turned red at being discovered and closed the curtains. Meilin scoffed. What a baby. She thought.  
  
There was something building between Sakura and Syaoran, and Meilin didn't like it at all. She had to stop this before it blossomed into something more serious. It was time for her to intervene. Meilin would win back Syaoran's heart and this time for good. Meilin smiled. Watch out Sakura. I'm about to get serious and you'll regret the day that you met Li Meilin. Meilin stood up and walked off in the direction that Syaoran went, smirking. 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Saru-chan is here with the forth segment of Christmas Angel. Domo arigato Kei-chan, your reviews were very touching. ^-^ I appreciate it a lot. I guess you could call this a present for Kei-chan. (not a very good one, but, oh well ^^;) Happy B-day!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura *mutters* disclaimers r evil, EVIL I TELL YOU!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Christmas Angel  
  
  
  
Sakura was so relieved that Touya had gotten Syaoran to go away. Sakura couldn't hear what he was saying, but she could tell he hadn't even realized where he was going. And boy, was that a relief! Sakura sighed heavily. Kero flew into the room just then.  
  
"What's with the heavy sigh?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Sakura said.  
  
"Where have you been the past few days?"  
  
"I was out taking care of some business for Eriol." Kero said proudly.  
  
"Really? How's he doing?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Oh, he's fine. In fact…" Kero smiled teasingly.  
  
"What Kero, what?" she pressed.  
  
"He's coming back for a while."  
  
"WHAT?!" Sakura was shocked. The she smiled. "I can't believe it, this is so cool!"  
  
"And he's coming to Tomoyo's party." Said Kero.  
  
"Wait a minute. Did you tell Tomoyo before you told me?" Sakura accused.  
  
"Well, I passed her house on the way and I caught her before she went shopping, so…" Kero trailed off.  
  
"Well, fine." Sakura said indignantly. "I suppose that's a reasonable excuse"  
  
BOOM!  
  
"Huh? What was that?" asked Sakura. "It felt like an explosion."  
  
"I'm sensing some powerful magic." Kero said.  
  
"Yeah, I feel it too." Sakura said.  
  
The two dashed down the stairs and out the front door. Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated. "It's coming from the school!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Key of the star, with powers burning bright. Release the staff and shine your might! RELEASE!" Sakura chanted. The star staff appeared and Sakura summoned a card.  
  
"Fly card, release and dispel! FLY!"  
  
Wings appeared on her back and she took off into the air, Kero following close behind.  
  
"Sakura, shouldn't we tell Yue?" Kero asked.  
  
"No, we don't have time. The magic is already beginning to fade and we'll miss whoever it is." Sakura said, increasing her speed.  
  
"Okay." Kero said, scowling at the energy he was sensing.  
  
"There! Do you see it?" Sakura asked as they arrived at the school. Below them, was a figure wrapped in black light.  
  
"Yeah, I see it all right." Growled Kero.  
  
"Whoever it is has tremendous power." Said Sakura.  
  
"Let's go down there and meet our mysterious foe." The guardian suggested.  
  
"Wait, Sakura."  
  
"Huh?" Sakura turned to her left and saw Syaoran and Meilin standing on the roof of a house next to Sakura.  
  
"Did you sense the power too?" She asked the two.  
  
"Yeah, we did." Syaoran said.  
  
"We can handle it from here Sakura. Now that I'm back from Hong Kong, Syaoran doesn't need your help anymore." Meilin said haughtily.  
  
"Let's just go down there and see who's emitting that incredible power." Sakura said.  
  
Sakura flew down and Syaoran and Meilin jumped. The black light faded as the four approached the figure. It was a girl older than they were, but younger than Touya. She was wearing a dress that was all black except for the part that covered her torso, which was the same color as her hair, blue. It was her eyes that surprised Sakura the most. They were a familiar cold gray. The girl turned to face them and smiled cruelly. And then she spoke.  
  
"I've been waiting for you to come." She said in a cold, hard, emotionless voice.  
  
Meilin stepped forward and smiled. "Of course now that we're here, me and Syaoran are going to destroy you."  
  
The girl focused on Meilin and smiled another cruel smile. Then she approached the group. Syaoran stepped in front of Meilin and scowled at the girl. But she didn't go to Meilin or Syaoran. She approached Sakura.  
  
"It's been a long time, Sakura." She said.  
  
"Do I… know you?" she asked the girl uncertainly.  
  
The girl scoffed and smirked at Sakura. "Don't tell me you don't remember me."  
  
"Look, all I know is that you're emitting powerful magical energy." Sakura said.  
  
The girl smiled and merely replied. "You will remember in time."  
  
Syaoran, Meilin, and Kero just stared at Sakura and the girl. They looked shocked and confused.  
  
"I have things to do. We'll have to finish this conversation another time." The girl said and disappeared.  
  
"What a weird person." Sakura said staring at the spot that she had disappeared. "I wonder why she says I know her?"  
  
"Maybe you do." Kero said.  
  
"Or maybe you're just stupid." Said Meilin, smirking.  
  
"Meilin!" Syaoran scolded.  
  
Meilin scoffed and folded her arms across her chest. Syaoran looked angry, Kero looked like he was trying to remember something pushed to the back of his mind, and Meilin, of course, looked like she always did.  
  
Sakura bit her lip. She did seem familiar, but Sakura didn't recognize her from anywhere. Sighing a frustrated sigh, Sakura leaned against the school wall.  
  
They weren't getting anywhere fast.  
  
"I say we go home and get some rest. I'm sure we'll know if she comes back. And does it really matter that we don't know her name?" asked Kero.  
  
"It's not just her name, it's who she is. We don't have the slightest idea if she's even evil!" said Sakura in exasperation.  
  
"Yeah." Mumbled Syaoran, looking thoughtful.  
  
"Well, if you would have just left it to us, then she would be dead by now." Meilin said.  
  
"So, I see that it's good that it's good that Sakura didn't leave it to you." Kero said.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Meilin demanded angrily.  
  
"If you had destroyed her, which I doubt you have the ability to do, than for all you know, you could have been destroying a person who's here to help us." Kero pointed out.  
  
"Who asked you, anyway? I was talking to Sakura." Said Meilin.  
  
Sakura placed a hand to her head as a sweat drop formed. She sighed again. Was this person here to help? It didn't seem like it. No. Sakura decided. I could tell. She had a cold aura surrounding her, and only someone with cruel intentions would have that. Sakura thought. And those eyes. I'm positive I've seen those eyes somewhere before, but from where?  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Huh?" Sakura looked up. Syaoran, Meilin, and Kero were all staring at her. Syaoran and Kero looked concerned but Meilin looked annoyed.  
  
"Oh… um… nothing's wrong, I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?" Kero asked.  
  
"Just… stuff." Sakura looked away. "Well, we better get going. Bye guys."  
  
She took out the fly card and summoned it. "Fly card, release and dispel. FLY!"  
  
Sakura flew off into the air and Kero followed her. Sakura could feel their stares boring into her, one concerned and the other angry. Kero flew up beside her.  
  
"So what were you thinking about?" asked Kero again.  
  
"Nothing, really." Sakura said. "It's not important."  
  
Sakura flew away from Kero, unsure about what he would say about her reasoning about the mysterious girl and her familiarity with the girl's eyes. It was best left alone. She thought. Yes, best left alone. 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Saru-chan is here with the fifth chapter of Christmas Angel. Sadly, no one reviewed for the last chapter. ( No one likes my story! WWWAAAHHH!!! Sniff. Please review! I'm desperate. Please? With a Syaoran on top?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
  
  
Christmas Angel  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Sakura woke up Monday morning feeling drowsy. She sat up, yawned and stretched. Then the events of last night came back to her. Sighing, Sakura turned to look at her digital clock at her bedside. It was 10:23.  
  
BRING!  
  
The phone on her bedside table was ringing. Wondering who it was, she picked it up. "Kinomoto residence. Sakura speaking."  
  
"Morning, Sakura!" came a cheerful voice.  
  
"Good morning to you too, Tomoyo." Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Can I ask you a favor?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Sure. What?"  
  
"Can you come over and help me with my party? My staff is on holiday and I need some help."  
  
"Of course. I'll be over in 15 minutes."  
  
"Thanks Sakura. I appreciate it." Tomoyo said gratefully.  
  
"Your welcome. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Sakura hung up the phone and quickly got dressed. She grabbed the present that she had gotten yesterday and ran down the stairs. Sakura was at the door when Touya opened his mouth.  
  
"What about your breakfast, kajui?" Touya asked.  
  
"Gr. I… forgot." Sakura said angrily. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast.  
  
"There, are you happy?" she asked, talking a bite.  
  
"Yes, I am. Now where were you off to in such a hurry?"  
  
"Not that's it's any of your business, but, Tomoyo's." Sakura said, finishing her toast and heading for the door. (fast eater, isn't she?)  
  
Sakura stepped outside and shivered. It was so cold. She suddenly felt an odd sensation that she had forgotten something. Then the door opened again behind her and Touya stepped out.  
  
"Forget something, kajui?" he asked, holding out fabric to her.  
  
"My jacket!" She took it from Touya's hand and glared at his smirk. "I just have a lot on my mind this morning, thank-you very much."  
  
After putting on her jacket, Sakura headed off to Tomoyo's house and arrived there in about 9 minutes. When she got there, she rang the bell on the fancy mansion that belonged to her best friend, Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo answered in world record time. She smiled at Sakura warmly. "Come on in Sakura."  
  
"So, what exactly do you need my help with?" Sakura asked, entering the mansion. Inside the decorations were barley started. The tree was up but bare. The presents were wrapped but piled up near the television. And there were boxes and boxes of ribbons, lights, ornaments, holly, and many other Christmas decorations. "Everything."  
  
"Okay, let's get started!" Sakura said, pushing up her sleeves. Tomoyo copied her gesture and they began walking towards the boxes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Passage of Time ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Phew." Sakura wiped her forehead and surveyed the work they had done. "I'm glad that's done."  
  
"Yeah, and I love the way it turned out." Tomoyo said happily. Each room was festively done over with decorations and Christmas music was playing on Tomoyo's c.d. player over loud speakers.  
  
"One more little detail." Tomoyo said, smiling at Sakura.  
  
"There's more?!"  
  
"Don't worry, it's not hard. I'm just going to show you the dress I made for the party. Plus mine too." Tomoyo said.  
  
Here come the pink, frilly, laces. Sakura thought with a sweat drop as she climbed the stairs to Tomoyo's room.  
  
"Close your eyes." Tomoyo instructed.  
  
Sighing, Sakura did as she was told and closed her eyes. I know I'm going to regret letting Tomoyo make this dress for me.  
  
"Now I really wanted to make a pink carnation dress trimmed with light pink lace and have it tied in the back with a light pink ribbon." Tomoyo said.  
  
I was right. Sakura thought. I just hope that no one will recognize me.  
  
"But I thought of something even better.Open your eyes."  
  
Sakura opened her eyes, prepared for her worst fear of a dress, but was surprised and pleased at what she saw. In Tomoyo's hands was a rich green silk dress that hugged around the shoulders and was trimmed in pure white at the end of the sleeves and at the shoulder line. The dress was split in the middle at the waist going down to show white layered skirt underneath.  
  
"So? How do you like it?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I love it!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"I thought you would." Tomoyo said. "Do you want to see my dress?"  
  
"Sure." Sakura said happily.  
  
"Okay, just hold on a sec." Tomoyo handed Sakura her dress and she went inside her walk-in closet. When she emerged she was holding a long violet dress with puffy yellow sleeves and with a yellow trim at the bottom. "I'm going to wear my yellow headband with it. What do you think?"  
  
"It's perfect for you, Tomoyo!" Sakura said smiling at her best friend.  
  
"Yeah. Oh, look at the time!"  
  
"What time is it?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"It's 5: 52!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"Oh my gosh! It's been that long?"  
  
"Look, you go dress in my bathroom and I'll dress in my closet. Okay?" Tomoyo instructed. "Oh and put this on too. It's an accessory."  
  
Tomoyo had given her a green neck choker that matched her dress. She smiled at it. Tomoyo had really outdone herself.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo quickly got dressed and met in her room once again. Tomoyo eyed Sakura critically. "Something's not quite right."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your hair. It has to be up somehow. Here, follow me." Tomoyo took Sakura and brought her to her bathroom where Sakura had changed. Then, with the precision of a brain surgeon, Tomoyo put Sakura's hair into a tight bun, leaving the hair that wrapped around Sakura's face and her bangs alone.  
  
"Come on. We need to do a final check of the house." Tomoyo said cheerfully.  
  
The girls dashed around the mansion and made sure everything was in place and ready. When they were sure that the decorations and refreshments were perfect they sat down on the couch in the family room, waiting for the guests to arrive. Tomoyo sighed. "Now all we have to do is wait for everyone to show up."  
  
No sooner than the words were out of her mouth than the doorbell rang. Tomoyo smiled at Sakura excitedly and said. "Here we go." 


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Hey, Saru-chan here with the sixth chapter of Christmas Angel! After some pleading abd begging, I finally got a few reviews. I would like to thank Hotaru420, HHSlash (again), and Shimi-mouse. You guys are so nice. ^-^ I would also like to take this time to advertise a great CCS fic written by the gracious Enchantress101 Against All Odds. I guarantee you won't be able to stop reading until you're finished! Now that that's said and done, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Christmas Angel  
  
  
  
Syaoran walked up to Tomoyo's huge mansion slowly. A figure hurried behind to keep up with him.  
  
"Syaoran! Wait for me!"  
  
Syaoran stopped and turned to look at Meilin. She wore a sleeveless red dress and long red gloves. Her hair was up in the traditional buns, except that she had included the hair that usually hung down by her side in her buns. She walked up next to him.  
  
"Syaoran, you know that I can't move as fast as you can in this dress." Meilin pouted. Then she clung onto his arm. "Please walk slower."  
  
Syaoran sighed and walked up to the door and rung the bell. I wonder if anyone else is here yet. Syaoran thought while he waited for someone to answer the door.  
  
The grand door opened and there stood Tomoyo smiling at them. Syaoran could hear Christmas music flowing out from the house and see several of his classmates inside. "Hi guys. Come on in."  
  
"Are we the last ones here?" asked Meilin.  
  
"Oh, no. We're still waiting for Eriol and a few others." Tomoyo said. "Why don't you just go chill out until they get here and then we'll start the real festivities."  
  
"Sure. Okay." Meilin grabbed Syaoran's arm again. "I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat?"  
  
"Of course. The family room has lots of food you'll like." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Thanks. Come on, Syaoran." Meilin dragged him in the direction of the family room (or where she thought it was).  
  
"Hey, Syaroan. Hey, Meilin. You're here." Came a familiar voice from behind.  
  
It's her. I almost forgot that she was coming here! Syaoran thought. Of course she's here, she's the one who invited you, you idiot!  
  
Not her! Not now! Can she be any more annoying? I needed this party to steal Syaoran's heart! How could I have forgotten that she was going to be here? Meilin, you idiot!  
  
Syaoran and Meilin turned around. They both gasped at what they saw. Sakura stood there in her gown that Tomoyo had made for her, smiling serenely at them. Syaoran turned very red. She looks like an angel!  
  
Gr. Where did she get a dress like that? It's not fair! She must have planned this and searched every store in Japan to get a dress that would make Syaoran like her!  
  
"Did you guys just get here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah." Syaoran said.  
  
"Come on, Syaoran! I'm still hungry!" Meilin tugged on Syaoran's arm, whining.  
  
"Hey, guys." A voice came from behind the trio.  
  
Sakura turned to see Eriol standing behind her, smiling in his dark blue suit without a tie. He held a hand out to her.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" he asked.  
  
"Uh… sure." Sakura smiled back and took his hand and they walked out to the dance floor where guests were already dancing.  
  
That Eriol! How dare he horn in on my girl! Wait a minute! Since when was Sakura my girl? Syaoran thoughyt.  
  
Meilin noticed the Syaoran glaring at Eriol dancing with Sakura. But this glare was one that she had never seen on his face before. And as much as she hated to admit it, she knew exactly why. It was the expression she herself had worn so many times before when Syaoran was hanging out with Sakura. His face reflected pure jealousy. He had never been jealous before in his entire life. All the more reason to get Syaoran to stay away from Sakura. Eriol may not know it, but he's helping me. Just like Touya is.  
  
"Come on, Syaoran. Don't you want some food too?" Meilin pressed.  
  
"No, I don't. You go get some food and I'll be right here when you get back." Syaoran's tone was gentle, but his gaze never left Eriol and Sakura.  
  
Sighing, Meilin walked over to get some food when she bumped into Joel, a boy in their class. "Oh, sorry. Are you okay?" he asked. He had caught her before she had fallen.  
  
"Oh, that's okay." Meilin said, blushing.  
  
"Hey, do you want to…" he trailed off, blushing as well.  
  
"What?" Meilin encouraged.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Joel asked.  
  
"Um…" Meilin looked at Syaoran, who was still glowering. Then she looked at Joel. He looked so hopeful and he was really nice to her. One dance wouldn't hurt. She smiled at him. "Sure, I'd love to."  
  
"You will? Great." Joel seemed very flustered.  
  
"Just let me tell my cousin, first. He can be very over protective at times." Meilin lied.  
  
"Syaoran," Meilin approached him. He didn't look at her, but she could tell that he was listening. "I'm going to go dance with Joel now. Is that okay with you?"  
  
Syaoran turned to look at Meilin, surprised. "You want to dance with Joel?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, is that okay with you? Because if you don't want me to I won't." Meilin said quickly.  
  
Syaoran smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. Go have fun."  
  
"Thanks Syaoran." Meilin hugged him. Then she pranced over to where Joel stood waiting patiently for her, and they walked out onto the dance floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ On the Dance Floor ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"May I cut in?" asked Tomoyo politely.  
  
Eriol looked at her in surprise. He stared at Tomoyo. Sakura smiled at Eriol. "It's fine with me."  
  
"I… guess." He said slowly. Tomoyo smiled at him brightly and Eriol resumed dancing, only this time flushing a bit at Tomoyo's touch.  
  
Sakura grinned at the site. You know, those two would make a great couple. She giggled at the thought of it. As she made her way back to the sidelines, she spotted Syaoran sitting alone in deep thought. But Meilin was nowhere to be seen. Sakura decided to go over and see what Syaoran had on his mind.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Huh?" Syaoran looked up, surprised. His face turned red when he saw who it was. "W- where's Eriol?"  
  
Sakura giggled. "He's dancing with Tomoyo."  
  
"Tomoyo?!" Syaoran searched the crowd and quickly found Eriol and Tomoyo. What surprised him was that he was blushing and was moving bit rigidly. Syaoran smirked. Looks like Eriol has a crush.  
  
"So, where's Meilin?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, she's dancing with Joel." Syaoran said, pointing to the smiling Meilin and the slightly blushing Joel.  
  
"Well, that's not very fair." Sakura said.  
  
"What?! Why isn't it fair?" asked Syaoran in surprise.  
  
"She left you here all alone." Sakura protested.  
  
Syaoran nearly fell off the bench in disbelief and embarrassment. "Sakura, I'm fine. Really, I don't mind."  
  
"Don't be silly," Sakura smiled at Syaoran cheerfully. "Why don't you come dance with me?"  
  
Syaoran turned redder than a tomato. "W-w-what?!" he stuttered.  
  
"Come on." She grabbed his hand before he could protest further. "You'll have fun, I promise." Then without another word she led him onto the dance floor.  
  
Though a bit awkward at first, the two danced and as the time passed, so did the tension and they both got more comfortable dancing with each other. Soon they were enjoying the party the most of them all and it was as if they were the only two on the dance floor. 


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Hey, I'm back here with the seventh chapter of Christmas Angel. Not a lot of people seem to like this fic, but I decided to update for those who do. While we're on that topic, I'd like to thank snowy blossom, Mystery, Kei, and Silver Star. Thanks for reviewing guys! I appreciate it a lot! ^.^ This chapter's for you guys!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Christmas Angel  
  
  
  
Meilin danced happily with Joel and did a final twirl as the song came to an end. She giggled as he bent his head and kissed her hand.  
  
"Thank you for dancing with me for so long." Joel said.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Why don't we take a break and then we can dance again. Is that okay?" Joel asked.  
  
"Of course. I need to talk with my cousin anyway." Meilin agreed. She smiled and went back to where she had left Syaoran to dance with Joel. But there was one problem. Syaoran wasn't there. Where is he? Maybe he got hungry and got a snack. I was dancing with Joel for a while. Meilin turned around to go to the food table when she saw exactly where Syaoran had gone. There in the middle of the dance floor, smiling at each other, was Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
She narrowed her eyes. Gr. I shouldn't have gone off to dance with Joel. Sakura's like a sneaky animal that's waits and watches her prey, my Syaoran. Then, when I'm gone, she goes off to snatch him away! All because she's too chicken to face me. Meilin fumed. She stepped to the back of the dance floor, and waited.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ On the Dance Floor ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura felt like she was in heaven. Syaoran was acting nicer than usual and was actually smiling. This is like a dream. I had no idea that something like this would happen at Tomoyo's party. This has got to be the best Christmas ever!  
  
Syaoran smiled at Sakura. I've never felt this close to anyone in my entire life, not even with Meilin. I never could have imagined something like this would happen at Tomoyo's party. This has got to be one of the best moments of my life!  
  
The song came to a halt and Sakura and Syaoran reluctantly stopped dancing. They walked together off the dance floor.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, can I talk to you?"  
  
Syaoran and Sakura turned around to see Joel standing behind them, a rather apprehensive expression on his face.  
  
"Um… sure. Go ahead." He said.  
  
"Well… I kind of wanted to talk to you alone." He said, his eyes flashing towards Sakura.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It's okay Syaoran. I'll be waiting for you at the sidelines when you're done with your little chat." Sakura said, flashing him a warm smile and walking away.  
  
Syaoran turned back to Joel. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Meilin, actually."  
  
"What about her?" Syaoran asked. Please don't let there be a problem with between them. Please.  
  
"Um… well…" Joel seemed thoroughly embarrassed.  
  
"Is there any problem between you two?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"No, not at all. I just wanted to know, well… you know, what she likes."  
  
"You mean, you're going to ask her out?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I guess. But I don't know if she likes me. I couldn't bear it if she rejected me." Joel said.  
  
"Hey man, just be yourself. If she can't like you for who you are then you two aren't meant for each other and would have had a terrible relationship." Syaoran said, smiling at the blushing classmate.  
  
Joel looked surprised for a moment then smiled back at Syaoran. "Thanks. I'll give it a shot." And Joel strode off, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At the Sidelines ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Sakura leaned against the wall and smiled. She was having a lot of fun with Syaoran. I wish the party would never end.  
  
"Hello Sakura."  
  
Sakura turned her head and saw Meilin leaning against the wall next to her. She smiled. Sakura noticed that the smile didn't reach her eyes, for they were cold and hard. "Did you have fun dancing with Syaoran?"  
  
"Yes… I did."  
  
"I hope you did, because that was the first and last dance that you'll ever have with Syaoran." Meilin said her smile fading.  
  
"Huh?!" Sakura stared at her in surprise.  
  
"Stay away from my Syaoran." Meilin turned her gaze to the crowd and Sakura followed it. Syaoran was headed their way. Meilin pushed Sakura to the side and rushed up to Syaoran. "Syaoran, come dance with me."  
  
Meilin grabbed onto his arm and dragged him away from Sakura. Sakura was surprised. She knew Meilin had a crush on Syaoran, but this was taking it a bit too far. Meilin had danced with Joel, so why couldn't Syaoran dance with Sakura? Sakura could see it plain as day that Joel liked Meilin a lot. Meilin liked him too, but didn't realize it because she was so used to her feelings for Syaoran, which was just sisterly love.  
  
Sakura bit her lip. She also realized that Tomoyo liked Eriol and that Eriol liked Tomoyo. Talk about a need for cupid. Sakura smiled to herself. Usually, Tomoyo liked to play match- maker for her and Syaoran, though Sakura knew it wasn't any use because he didn't love her back. But now it was her turn to play the match- maker for two couples.  
  
All of a sudden the music was cut short and Tomoyo's voice boomed out through the speakers.  
  
"ATTENTION GUESTS. PLEASE REPORT TO THE FAMILY ROOM WHERE WE WILL BEGIN OUR FIRST ACTIVITY."  
  
There was a murmur of curiosity as the crowd made it's way to the family room. Sakura caught a glimpse of Meilin walking along with Syaoran and Joel. She looked very happy.  
  
Sakura smiled at the sight and walked on, deciding not to intrude. Soon she was in the family room with everyone else and Tomoyo stepped onto the couch with a microphone. "PLEASE RETRIEVE YOUR PRESENT FROM UNDER THE CHRISTMAS TREE AND THEN COME TO THE BOX AND PULL OUT A PIECE OF PAPER. DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT LOOK AT THE PIECE OF PAPER.  
  
Sakura made her way through the crowd and picked up her own festively wrapped, green and red present and got a small slip of folded paper. Then she waited while others followed suit. She watched as Meilin debated on whether to cling onto Syaoran's or Joel's arm, and as she decided on both.  
  
Tomoyo stepped once again onto the couch with microphone in hand and made yet another announcement. "LISTEN UP PEOPLE. I KNOW YOU'RE THINKING WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WITH A SMALL SLIP OF PAPER. WELL THAT'S WHAT I'M GOING TO TELL YOU. WE WILL BE HAVING A PRESENT EXCHANGE. ON YOUR PIECE OF PAPER THERE IS THE NAME OF THE PERSON YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO EXCHANGE YOUR PRESENT WITH, SO IN THE END EVERYONE WILL HAVE A PRESENT FROM SOMEONE ELSE. IF YOU DREW YOUR OWN NAME, TRADE WITH THE PERSON NEXT TO YOU. DON'T START LOOKING FOR YOUR BEST FRIEND AND DO NOT TRADE YOUR PAPER UNLESS IT'S YOUR OWN NAME. OKAY, LOOK."  
  
Sakura looked at her slip of paper. So that's what the paper is for. I was wondering how she was going to pull off this present exchange. Sakura smiled. She should have known that Tomoyo would come up with something like that. Sakura carefully unfolded the paper and her eyes widened.  
  
On the slip of paper, written in Tomoyo's fancy cursive handwriting read the name:  
  
Syaoran 


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: So sorry for not updating in such a long time. I went on vacation, had end of the year tests, and what not. But now, I'm updating like crazy. Thank you for who ever reviewed this story. I appreciate it. ^^ This is for you guys!!! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
Syaoran unfolded his sheet of paper and read the name. His jaw dropped and his face turned slightly red. He blinked a few times and reread the name to make sure that he hadn't mistaken it for someone else's name. But it didn't change. It read very clearly: 'Sakura' Syaoran heard Meilin squeal happily beside him. "I got Joel! I got Joel!" She was grinning from ear to ear. "Who did you get Joel?" "I got Niki." He said, smiling at Meilin's enthusiasm. "That's cool." She turned to Syaoran. "Who did you get Syaoran?" "I got." he hesitated. How would Meilin react? "Spit it out Syaoran." Meilin said. "Sakura." Syaoran said. "WHAT!?" Meilin's happy smile turned into a face of anger and jealousy. Then Joel stepped in. "Come on Meilin. I want you to help me find Niki." And with that he dragged her away into the crowd. Syaoran sighed in relief. He felt a tap on his shoulders and he turned around to feel the apprehension return again. Sakura was standing behind him, smiling at him. "S- Sakura! What are you doing here?" Syaoran stuttered. Sakura giggled. "You're the one I have to exchange my gift with." "What!" Syaoran's face turned even redder than before. "Who did you get?" She asked happily. "Um." "Come on Syaoran, you can tell me." "Well, actually I got. you." Syaoran said. "Really? How ironic that we got each other." Sakura said. "OKAY PEOPLE. IT'S TIME TO EXCHANGE GIFTS." Tomoyo's voice announced.  
  
"Uh, here." Syaoran gave his present to Sakura. It was a small, white package topped off with a golden ribbon. "Here you go." Sakura handed Syaoran her present, which was green with a bright red ribbon. "I'll open my present first." Sakura said, smiling at Syaoran. She carefully opened the present and saw some tissue paper. From within the folds, Sakura brought out a silver charm bracelet, but without any charms. "Oh Syaoran, it's beautiful!" She threw her arms around his neck. "Well, most people like jewelry so I decided it was a safe bet to get a bracelet." He said, blushing. "But where did you find a bracelet without charms that you can put your own charms on?" Sakura asked in confusion. "And how did you know that I needed one? Syaoran blushed red. "Um. Tomoyo told me I should get a bracelet without charms on it and I um. had to ask for it." "That's so sweet of you." Sakura said, blushing a bit herself, and smiling at him. "It's no problem, really." Syaoran said, feeling uncomfortable under her gaze. "Open mine, now." Sakura urged. Syaoran opened the package as carefully as Sakura did and just like his, he found tissue paper inside. Reaching into the thin paper, he brought out a silver star that had a thin loop of string protruding from the top. It had a light layer of silver sparkles and it shimmered in the light. "It's supposed to be a shooting star. I'll grant you any one wish that you want." Sakura explained, smiling at Syaoran. Syaoran's face flushed. Then he smiled back at Sakura. Only Sakura would think of something as meaningful as this. He thought gratefully. "Thanks Sakura." She flushed a little at Syaoran's gentle smile. "It's just something that I thought would be fun. Plus, what if I got something meant for a girl and I had to exchange with a boy? And vice versa." She pouted. Syaoran chuckled. She was so cute when she acted like that. "So, what's your wish?" asked Sakura. "Oh, I have to think about that. How about you give me the rest of the night and I'll get back to you tomorrow on that, okay?" "Sure." They smiled at each other, unaware that at the other side of the room someone was watching them. It was Meilin and she was scowling at the girl with amber brown hair. She folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. "You better watch it missy. I'll be taking matters into my own hands soon. And then you'll be sorry you didn't heed my warning." But unknown to Meilin, Joel was listing to her muttering behind her. He smiled. I'll help you with your plan Meilin. I have the power to help you get rid of that puny girl if you want. Joel's eyes narrowed and his smile turned cruel. Just then, another voice echoed in Joel's head. You do realize she's the Mistress of the Cards, don't you? Of course I do. What puzzles me though is that I sense power from the boy as well. Joel's own voice answered in his head. Are you blind? He's a direct descendant of Clow Reed, Li Syaoran. That's right! How could I have forgotten? But, Crystal, if he's Li Syaoran, then why do I sense his power is weaker than the girl's? That's because she has surpassed him. Now stop asking questions. It's time to start our plan. Have you found an appropriate pawn? I have. In fact, she's the cousin of Li Syaoran. The girl named Meilin. She's perfect. That way, we can get closer to Sakura without her noticing us and we can find a weakness. Exactly like we did 10 years ago. Now, go and fetch me that girl! Yes, Crystal. Joel moved forward towards Meilin and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and spun around in surprise. "Hey, you're jumpy." Joel said. "Sorry, Joel." Meilin said. "I can help you." Joel whispered into her ear. "Huh!?" Meilin's eyes widened. "I can help you get rid of Sakura." Joel said. Meilin turned to Joel with doubt in her eyes. "What are you talking about, Joel?" "You and I both know that's what you want. I'm offering you the chance to get her out of the picture." Joel said, smiling evilly at her. "Really?" Meilin asked. "Of course. Would I lie to you?" "I guess not. Thanks Joel. So what did you have in mind?" Meilin asked, smiling evilly herself now. "My sister, Crystal, has a plan that will ensure that Kinomoto Sakura never bothers you or Syaoran ever again." Joel put his hands on Meilin's shoulders and whispered something in her ear and she nodded. Then Meilin slowly smiled and her eyes narrowed. 


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: I decided since I haven't updated for so long, I'm going to update a few chapters at once. Well, that is, if someone is still reading this. hope u enjoy it anyway, please review. ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
  
  
"ATTENTION GUESTS. PLEASE PROCEED TO THE LIVING ROOM WHERE WE WILL BE HAVING OUR SECOND ACTIVITY." Tomoyo's voice rang out over the crowd. There was another murmur of curiosity as the crowd made its way to the spacious living room. There was a small stage set up and the spotlight was on it. Tomoyo climbed the stairs to the stage and stepped into the spotlight with her microphone in hand again. "WE WILL ALL BE SINGING ONE SONG OF YOUR CHOICE ON MY KARYOKE MACHINE. ON YOUR LEFT, YOU WILL NOTICE ANOTHER BOX, ONLY THIS TIME THE PAPERS WILL HAVE NUMBERS ON IT. THIS IS NUMBER YOU WILL BE PERFORMING." Tomoyo stepped down and pulled a number from the box to show everyone the way to do it. Sakura and everyone else got in a line and got a number. Sakura took her slip of paper and read the number. It read: 9 Not bad. Sakura thought as she read it. I wonder what the others got. Sakura made her way through the crowd and spotted Syaoran, Meilin, and Joel standing together comparing their numbers. Sakura approached them. "Hey guys. What numbers did you get?" Sakura asked. "I got 8." Said Syaoran. "I got 3." Said Meilin. "I got 5." Said Joel. "Those are good numbers." Said Sakura smiling. "Oh? And what number did you get Miss Smiley-face?" asked Meilin, glaring at her. "9." "OKAY PEOPLE. GATHER AROUND THE STAGE ACCORDING TO YOUR NUMBERS. AFTER YOU PERFORM GO TO THE BACK. THAT WAY IT WILL EASIER TO GET TO THE STAGE WHEN YOUR TURN COMES." Tomoyo announced. Soon, everyone was lined up facing the stage, ready for the first performer. It was Tomoyo. "I'll bet her song is really good." Sakura said to Syaoran, who was standing next to her. "Yeah." Syaoran agreed. "Oh, she's starting. Let's listen." Up on the stage Tomoyo's song had begun to play. And then she began to sing as well. "When I first saw you I already knew. There was something inside of you. Something I thought that I would never find. Angel of Mine.  
  
I look at you looking at me. Now I know why they say the best things are free. I'm gonna love you boy, you are so fine. Angel of Mine.  
  
How you changed my world you'll never know. I'm different now, you helped me grow.  
  
You came into my life sent from above. When I lost all hope you showed me love. I'm checking for you boy, you're right on time. Angel of Mine.  
  
Nothing means more to me than what we shared. No one in this whole world can ever compare. Last night the way you moved is still on my mind. Angel of Mine.  
  
What you mean to me you'll never know Deep inside I need to show.  
  
You came into my life sent from above. When I lost all hope you showed me love. I'm checking for you boy, you're right on time. Angel of Mine.  
  
When I first saw you, I already knew. There was something inside of you. Something I thought I would never find. Angel of Mine.  
  
You came into my life sent from above When I lost all hope you showed me love I'm checking for you boy you're right on time Angel of Mine  
  
How you changed my world you'll never know I'm different now you helped me grow  
  
I look at you looking at me Now I know why they say the best things are free. I'm checking for you boy you're right on time Angel of Mine."  
  
Tomoyo's voice cam to a stop and everyone cheered. She smiled happily and walked off the stage as number two went on stage. Sakura couldn't wait for her turn! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Passage of Time ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Number eight stopped singing and everyone cheered and clapped. Sakura was up next. Meilin had chosen to sing the Crazy, Joel had chosen to sing I Want It That Way, and Syaoran had sung God Must Have Spent a Little More Time on You. Sakura was really nervous now. Everyone else had sung so good. She didn't want to make a fool out of her self. "Number Nine, advance to the stage please." Tomoyo's voice announced.  
  
Sakura swallowed a lump in her throat and made her way up to the stage. She looked at the crowd and her gaze landed on Syaoran. He smiled at her and all of a sudden she felt better. Sakura smiled as the melody began and she began to sing along with it. "Late at night when all the world is sleeping I'll stay up and think of you And I wish on a star that somewhere you are thinking of me too.  
  
Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight 'Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight. And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room dreaming about you and me.  
  
I just wanna hold you close but so far All I have are dreams of you. So I wait for the day and the courage to say How much I love you.  
  
Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight 'Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room dreaming about you and me.  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping I'll stay up and think of you And I still can't believe that you came up to me and said I love you, I love you too.  
  
Now I'm dreaming with you tonight 'Till tomorrow and for all of our life And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room dreaming about you and. me."  
  
Sakura opened her eyes slowly. The room broke into cheering, clapping, and howling. Sakura smiled happily at the reaction of the audience. She walked off the stage and to the back. The one thing she didn't see, though, was Meilin glaring at her from her spot. 


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: Yet another chapter that I'm uploading for you guys. I'm also gonna be working my ass off on 'Just Believe'. I'm determined to have chapter 5 (the actual one) out by the end of the week. Keep your fingers crossed!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
Sakura walked happily to the back of the crowd next to Syaoran. Tomoyo abandoned her spot in the line and rushed over to her grinning from ear to ear. She took Sakura's hands and began jumping up and down. "You were so good! I can't believe you sung that well!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Come on, I wasn't that good." Sakura said. "Yes you were!" Tomoyo protested. Tomoyo smiled at Sakura and then somebody shouted: "Get back in line!" "Oops, I better get back to my spot. See you in a little." Tomoyo strode back to her spot in line and started chatting with Chelsea, who was behind her. Sakura smiled at her friend's enthusiasm. I probably didn't sing that well, but I appreciate the support anyhow. 'BOOM!' The ground shook and the lights went dead as well as the music that Rita had been singing to. Sakura's eyes got used to the dark quickly and spotted Syaoran nearby. She ran to him. "Syaoran, are you okay?" she asked. "I'm fine." He said. "Good. Do you k-" They both gasped and narrowed their eyes. "That energy is back again, but it seems." Syaoran trailed off. "More powerful." Sakura finished for him. "Let's go, before anyone gets the lights back on." "Right." Syaoran and Sakura raced to the doors leading to the backyard of Tomoyo's house and shot out of the mansion like a pair of bullets. They looked around, searching for the source of the power they were feeling. A rustling noise came from the side of the house. They spun around and stared, both completely silent. Then Touya emerged from the bushes, covered in twigs and leaves, frowning. "Touya!? What are you doing here?" Sakura stared at her brother in disbelief. He looked up and eyed not Sakura, but Syaoran, who was beginning to get a tad nervous. "I came to pick you up. Dad wanted you to get home a before 11:00." "I'm sure." Sakura said rolling her eyes. Then she gasped and covered her mouth, her eyes wide with horror. Syaoran looked just as shocked. Sakura found her voice first. "Look out, Touya! Behind you!" Sakura pointed. Touya spun around to see the mysterious girl gathering energy into her hands, hovering behind him. "You'll be an easy one." She smiled a cruel smile and whispered. "Good bye." She shot a black beam of energy at him and it hit him directly. Touya flew backwards and landed on the ground a few feet from Sakura and Syaoran. He wasn't moving. "No." Sakura rushed over to Touya's side and fell to the ground next to him. She shook him. "Come on, Touya. Wake up." Tears began to gather in her eyes. "Wake up Touya. You have to wake up." Tears were streaming down her face as she sat there, defeated. Syaoran stared at her weeping form with shock. He had never seen anyone so sad in his life. Even though he hated Touya, he couldn't believe he was gone. And of course Sakura was in pain. He turned back to the girl. He gritted his teeth and glared at her. "Why? Why would you do something like this? He wasn't even a threat to you." "No, but he could have turned into one." She said, smirking. "I guess we'll never find out now, will we?" "Who are you?" he asked. "Crystal." She said. "Well, I gotta go now. Catch you later." She winked cruelly and vanished. He turned to Sakura and was surprised to see that she was gone. He looked into the air and saw a figure disappearing into the night sky, carrying something. Syaoran sighed. He knew where she was going. He just hoped she got him to the hospital in time. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Passage of Time ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kinomoto! Where is Syaoran?" Sakura turned around to see Meilin glaring at her, hands on hips. "How am I supposed to know?" Sakura snapped. "You disappeared with him last night after the lights went out." Meilin said pointedly. "Your point would be?" Sakura said, slinging her backpack over her shoulder and walking away. Meilin glared and rushed after her. "Who do you think you are?" Meilin demanded. "Kinomoto Sakura. Everyone at this school knows that. Or maybe you were too busy goggling at Syaoran to notice!" Sakura walked to her seat and sat down in front of a surprised Syaoran. Meilin stormed over to Syaoran and wrenched him up from his seat and dragged him over to the other side of the classroom. "Okay, it's time to get something straight. Where did you guys disappear to last night?" Meilin demanded. "Sakura and me?" Syaoran stared at her, surprised. "No you and Santa Clause." "Look, we felt something and went to take a look what it was." Syaoran said. "You felt something?" Meilin asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at Syaoran. He blushed immediately. "That's not what I meant! I swear. We sensed something out back and went to see what was emitting the power." Syaoran explained. "Really?" "Of course. Look, I'll talk to you later about this." Syaoran walked over to Sakura and bent down next to where she was sitting. She looked at him with an expression of surprise. "What's up, Syaoran?" "Listen, Sakura." Syaoran stared into her emerald green eyes. "About last night." he trailed off. Sakura averted her gaze and began fixated on a map of Italy in the corner of the classroom. Syaoran placed his hand on her shoulder. "Sakura, if you ever do want to talk about it." She looked back a Syaoran and gave a weak smile. "Thanks Syaoran." Syaoran's heart went out to her. Then he felt someone walk past him and suddenly he was pushed back and someone stepped into his line of vision, blocking his view of Sakura. It was Meilin. "Look Kinomoto! You keep your filthy hands off my Syaoran! He's mine, understand? You'd better keep your distance if you know what's good for you!" Meilin screeched. Sakura twitched. Syaoran grabbed Meilin's arm and dragged her away. He glared at her. "You can't go around telling people to stay away from me just because I hang out with them!" "She's stealing you away from me!" "No, she's not! Listen, lay off her." Syaoran put his hands on her shoulders. "Why should I?" "Because her brother just died." 


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N: Chapter 11 for you guys again! Sorry once again for the humoungus delay in updates. ^^;;;;;  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura  
  
  
  
Meilin walked along the sidewalk a determined look on her face. "It's my job to see what that girl is up to and how she managed to get it in Syaoran's head that Sakura's brother is dead." Meilin said to herself. All day Syaoran had been gentle and friendly towards Sakura and had been rather cold towards Meilin. This only confirmed her original beliefs. Sakura is most definitely trying to get Syaoran for herself. She may be able to fool everyone else, but she can't fool me! Meilin slowed as she approached Sakura's bright yellow house and quickly hid in a nearby bush. She peered out from behind the bush and stared at the window, where Sakura was standing. That's funny. She looks like she's watching for someone. Then the answer came to her. Syaoran! Of course! She's waiting for him to come here. Well, we'll just see about that. Just then Meilin's orange eyes met Sakura's green ones. Meilin expected her to fluster and turn away, but to her great surprise, Sakura did neither. Instead, her face hardened into a cold glare and she stood her ground. A chill ran down Meilin's spine and she gulped, backing off a bit. Sakura turned away slowly, gave Meilin a last glare, and turned away from the window, disappearing from sight. "What's up with her?" Meilin wondered out loud. She shivered, although it was warm outside. "What's up with who?" Meilin whirled around and saw Joel standing behind her, a curious expression on his face. She blushed. "Oh, no one." Meilin lied, standing up and brushing some dirt off her skirt. "Why were you hiding in the bushes?" Joel asked. "Um." Meilin hesitated. "You were keeping tabs on Sakura, weren't you?" he asked, all curiosity gone from his face and voice. "How did you know?!" "I've got my ways. " he said, turning away. Then he turned his head and looked at her. "Come on. It's time you had a talk with my sister, Crystal." Meilin hesitated and then she followed and caught up with him. "Where are we going?" Joel kept walking, saying nothing. Meilin was only mildly surprised. Syaoran often chose to say nothing to her as well, so she was used to it. And of course this had also taught her that this did not mean that he was angry to her. She fell silent and fell into step next to him. I just hope that we don't have to go far. I need to get home in time to get dinner started. Meilin thought. Did you bring what we discussed earlier? A voice echoed within Meilin and Joel's heads. Joel answered, smiling. Yes I did. Good. Joel turned to Meilin. It's time I go. I'll meet you again tomorrow and we can discuss the finer points of our plan to get rid of Sakura. Meilin nodded. "But when?" she asked. I'll come to you when it's time. Don't worry. And then he turned and left. Meilin gulped. There was something about Joel lately that was creeping her out. Oh well, if it'll get Sakura out the picture than it's definitely worth it. "What were you doing at Sakura's house?" a voice asked from behind her. Meilin whirled around and saw Syaoran standing behind her, who did not look happy. "How do you know that I was at Sakura's house?" Meilin demanded, scowling right back at him. He scoffed. "I was going to check on Sakura, and then I saw you crouching in the bushes. So I waited and watched." "Oh? And you think that my spying is any different than your spying?" Meilin asked. "I only have one thing to say to you, Li Meilin. Stop giving Sakura such a hard time." Syaoran said. Meilin rolled her eyes in response. "I mean it, Meilin." Syaoran said in a warning tone. "Whatever. But you've been spending an awful lot of time at Sakura's house. I wonder why?" She said in mock question. "You know perfectly well that her brother just died. She needs comforting and she's a friend. I help friends that are in need." "That is so lame. Really, Syaoran, I can't believe you're so blind! Can't you see that she's cast some sort of spell on you? She's tricking you into coming to her. Pretty soon, she'll take you away from me altogether!" Meilin said desperately. "Will you stop saying that! Sakura is not tricking me and she certainly did not cast a spell over me. I'm visiting her on my own will." Syaoran insisted, his voice now taking an impatient edge. "Syaoran." she began. "No. I've heard enough. Just stay away from Sakura unless you have something good in mind." And with that, Syaoran turned and walked away. Meilin stared after Syaoran. Her eyes shone with pity. My poor Syaoran. He doesn't realize what that witch has done to him. Joel suddenly appeared behind her. "The time is near. We just need a test. We won't be using you first though. We'll only use you for the real thing. Now, are you sure you won't back out at the last minute?" Meilin hesitated for a moment but then her mind went back to images of Syaoran yelling at her and giving Sakura his very rare smile. She clenched her hands into fist and nodded. She turned to look at the direction Syaoran had walked off. Meilin grinned evily. Syaoran said to stay away from Sakura unless I had something good in mind. But he never said it had to be good for her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sakura's Room ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Syaoran." "What is it Sakura?" Syaoran asked, his eyes filled with concern. "I have a bad feeling." She said. "What do you mean you have a bad feeling?" "I have a bad feeling that the girl that got my brother won't stop there. I think she has something much bigger plan. Almost as if it's just a step in some grand scheme." Sakura said. "So, you think she'll go after someone else?" Syaoran asked. "Yes I do." Sakura whispered. Then she turned to look at him. "Syaoran, I never told you how my mother died, did I?" "No." "Well, she died in a battle with a girl who also had magical powers. I didn't realize it at first, but the girl that killed my brother is the same girl that killed my mother. She swore that she would wipe out our family. We all have magical powers and were the most powerful next to Clow Reed's family. She was taking over and gathering more power. We were the only ones who were standing in her way and so she decided to get rid of us. My mother used her last bit if energy to send her to the end of the universe. And now she's back." "Who do you think she'll go after next?" Syaoran asked. Sakura looked at him with no expression. "Me." 


End file.
